The Raven Queen-An FMA Fanfic (Edward Elric x chimera)
by PinkSaphira
Summary: 16 year old Brenna has escaped from evil scientists that turned her into a raven chimera. She runs into the Elric brothers and Roy Mustang and tries to somehow fit in. But who can in this crazy world where everyone wants to use someone that can fly? DISCLAIMER: I don't own FMA or the pic, though I am the one that altered it.
1. Prologue

p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"The Raven Queen/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"A FMA Fanfic/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"By InnerGlowbr /br /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"a/n: I have a pic of Brenna, but I can't figure out how to put it in here except for making it the cover for the story, so I will just tell you what she looks like. She has light brown hair and darker brown eyes./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"Prologue/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"I was thrown back into my small cage roughly. They locked the door behind me and I yelled after them, "Just you wait! I'll get revenge some day!"/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""Oh, leave them be sis," my younger brother, Christopher, said from the cage next to me./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""Why?! They treat us horribly!" I screeched at him. He sighed and said, "If you get revenge you'll be no better than them. I don't want you to turn into a monster."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"I looked at him in wonder. How was how so smart? He was only 12, two years younger than me, but he already knew so much. I would never understand it. But even with his vast knowledge he was innocent and a good kid. He didn't know what life could be like. I sighed and said, "You're right."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"After a few moments of silence he asked, "Do you think Mom and Dad are looking for us?"/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""Of course they are. And they'll come soon and rescue us, so don't worry," I said. We remained quiet after that. I looked over at him and tried to see his features in the dim light. I couldn't see him very well so I soon gave up. Though I didn't really have to look at him to know what he looked like. He had lime green eyes and unruly black hair. He was a small thing that wasn't very strong but was smart. And he was kind. He never liked to harm anything. So I knew that even though he wasn't showing it, being here was breaking him, and I wouldn't allow that to happen. Then I heard the click of shoes on tile and look over my shoulder to see someone walk over to us. He crouched down and grinned. I shivered. That was never good./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""Good news, kiddies. I got back from a mission and was granted the honor of telling you," he said. Chris and I exchanged looks. We knew that it wasn't going to be good to us./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""Well," he continued, "It was quite pleasant, seeing the looks on their faces when I killed them. They were scared to death. It was so great!"/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"I wanted to punch his face for saying that but couldn't. This man was disgusting. Heck, this whole place and all the people in it were disgusting./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""Is that it?" I growled at him. He laughed and said, "Oh, but I haven't told you the best part! The people I killed were your parents! Isn't that just lovely? Now you don't have to worry about them."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"I looked at him in shock. Our parents? But that couldn't be. They were good fighters and knew alchemy. That was impossible. He laughed and said, "Well, have a good day."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"Then he stood up and left. I just sat there, not really able to think. Then I heard crying coming from Chris' cage. I crawled as close to him as I could and stuck my arms out of the cage. He gave me his hands and I squeezed them./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""I know it's sad but we can't focus on that right now. Now we know that they aren't coming for us, so we have to figure out how to get ourselves out of here. And don't worry, I'll think of something. We just have to worry about surviving, so we will. And we always have each other. I will look after you, I promise," I said./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"He just nodded in response. Then he said, "Brenna? Why do you think they kidnapped us?"/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""I don't really know, though I do have a hunch. Based on everything that they've been doing they're going to experiment on us," I said./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"Chris looked scared so I added, "But we'll get out of here first. Besides, they've been taking me out more so I think they would experiment on me first."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"This seemed to calm him down a bit. I squeezed his hands once more then let go. I would look after my little brother, even if they were dead. I had too. And I knew I would die to protect /br /br /br /a/n: please comment on all my stories! it's what we writers live for! we really like to hear what people have to say about them and it inspires us to keep writing! so please, share your thoughts!/p 


	2. Chapter 1: The Hunt

p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"Chapter 1/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"The Hunt/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"I ran. I turned down an alleyway just as they began shooting at me. I had to find a place to hide. It had already been 2 months since I escaped that horrid place. They were still after me. At this point, I knew they wouldn't stop until I was captured or dead. So that left only one thing to do. I had to rescue Chris./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"When I had escaped I had had no choice but to leave him. If I had tried to rescue him they would have killed us both. So I had to run. And I had. I had been expecting them to give up the chase but them chasing me this long meant they had a reason. They didn't want me to do something. I had no idea what it was though, otherwise I would have already done it. So I had to rescue Chris with them still chasing me. It was riskier, but it was my only option. But first, I had to find a place to rest and some food to eat. I couldn't rescue him with no energy./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"I snuck through the alleyways, dodging the troops that were searching for me. How they had gotten the military to go on their hunts for them was a mystery to me. Maybe they accused me of something? It didn't really matter, I just had to stay away from them. I finally found a little shack that had many homeless people in front of it with bowls. I went in and saw a little old woman./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""Excuse me Ma'am? Do you think I could get some food?" I said./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""5 cenz," she said. I sighed. That was almost all my money. I paid it anyways and she gave me a bowl of soup. I went out and sat on the ground. I ate then took a nap. When I woke up I felt refreshed. Time to go get Chris. I walked through the alleyways, keeping a sharp eye out for troops. When I didn't see any I continued. I looked around a corner and saw the building./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"It seemed like an ordinary meeting house for a group of alchemists, but it was really the place that had been my prison for 2 years. I shivered by just thinking about what the inside looked like. I really didn't want to go back in there but I knew I had to. Suddenly I heard gun shots and screams. I turned to look down the street. A person with a gun was running into the alleyways. The strange thing was he seemed to be wearing the exact same thing as me, just with a mask on. He had on a sleeveless white shirt, a long tan jacket with white trimming and a collar that stood up, tan pants, and tan boots with white trimming. Troops started running after him and I hid. Then I heard footsteps behind me. I spun and saw that there were some troops behind me! I went to hide but was too slow. They saw me and started running towards me. Shoot, I had to get out of here. I started running and heard someone behind me say, "She's over here!"/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"There was only one place I could go without getting caught at this point and that was the forest. That was where I ran to. When I finally got out of the city I ran trough the fields. It was on the other side. I was almost there. I could hear people chasing me. I chanced a look back and saw something strange. A large man in armor and a small boy with a red coat on were chasing me. I saw someone a little further off in a blue military uniform chasing me too. I looked back at where I was running and saw I could go 2 ways. One led to a little cliff, the other went into a gentle slope and went straight into the forest. I decided to go up hill. I had the advantage there. It would also get them off my trail. As I ran I took off my jacket and tied it around my waist. When I got to the top I spun and saw the man in armor and boy not far behind me. They cut me off and the boy stood there panting. The armor man didn't appear to be tired though. When the boy had caught his breathe he said, "We've got you! Come with us and don't try resisting!"/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"I laughed and he gave me a confused look. I said, "You have me? Think again."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"Then I called on the other part of me, the part the scientists at the horrid place had given me. I lifted my arms and felt them begin to change. The boy and armor man looked on in shock. When I was done I looked at my arms too. They had changed into big black wings. I knew from changing before that I also had some feathers at my hairline. I smiled at the boys and said, "Later."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"Then I jumped. I felt my wings brushing the wind and used it to my advantage. I looked down and saw the other man, the one in the blue military uniform, staring at me. When he saw me looking at him he came out of his daze and snapped his fingers. I felt the air get hot so I spun to the left. Good thing, because the spot I had just been in suddenly had flames there. emWhat the heck happened?!/em I thought. I heard another snap and felt the air get hot again. I went to the right this time and there were once again flames where I had just been. So, the snap made the flames. I just had to listen for it and use my instincts. Sometimes it paid off being half raven. That's what the scientists had mixed me with. It was only because they mixed me with a raven that I had been able to escape./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"I had been left in the middle of the transmutation circle. They had thought I was in too much pain to use my other side yet. They were wrong. I had grown my wings for the first time and tried to get to Chris. The first change had really hurt but I didn't care. All I could think of was Chris. When I realized that there was no way to get us both out at the time I flew myself out of there, promising myself and Chris that I would come back and get him. After all, we were all that we had left./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"I was brought out of my thoughts by another snap. I dodged and dodged again when I heard yet more snaps. I kept spinning and diving and going up to avoid getting burned. I finally reached the forest and flew between the branches. The snapping and flames stopped. I had to go down to the ground or I would hit a branch. I landed but went right to running. I put my wings away and then took my jacket from around my waist and put it on. After running for what seemed like forever I finally stopped and rested by a tree. After a moment I clenched my hands and teeth and said, "Dang it."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"I had been so close! I had been about to rescue him! But then that stupid robber came along and I almost got caught! I took a deep breath. Tomorrow then. That's when I would rescue him. Everything would calm down a bit by then. I settled into the nook of a root and started to fall asleep. ../em I thought right before sleep came over me./p 


	3. Chapter 2: Chris

p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"Chapter 2/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"Chris/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;" /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"I kept close to the walls of the alleyways. The military wasn't as high on alert today, but there were still troops crawling everywhere. I had to take the long way several times but I finally made it back to the building. Man, I was tired of calling it that. I had to give it a nickname. Well, Evil Mansion sounded good. It definitely fit it. Now, with the new nickname aside, I had to find a way in there. There were more troops around here because it was where I had been spotted and where the man had shot people. I had to be careful. I waited until the troops had their backs turned, then dashed across the street, making no sound. When I got to the other side I hid behind Evil Mansion and tried to get my breath back. My heart was pounding, thinking I was going to be caught. I finally got my breath under control so I peeked around the corner. No one had noticed me crossing. I looked at the building. How to infiltrate it? There was a snap and the air got hot and I jumped to the side. The air combusted where I had been. Only one person could do that. I turned and saw the three people that had chased me yesterday. I said, "You guys don't give up, do you?"/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""Not when you're a murderer and a thief!" shouted the boy. I sighed and said, "When did I ever murder someone?"/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""Yesterday, at the jewelry shop!" he said./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""Jewelry shop? I've never been to one in Central," I said./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""Nice try! We saw you! You can't trick us!"/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""I do hope that you don't think I was that man with the mask I saw running into the alleyways."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""Of course we do! You're wearing the same exact clothes! And if you know about him then you obviously have to be him!"/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""Or I just saw him when I was close by."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""Or not! Why else would you be wearing the same thing!"/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""I really don't know. Unless... They did! Those jerks planned this! They're trying to frame me so I can't get to him! How dare they! Well, I'll show them a piece of my mind!" I clenched my hands. I would save Chris even if they framed me for countless murders! I heard a snap and I jumped out of the way as flames were made in the spot I had previously been. I looked at the military man and said, "Why are you trying to roast me Snap Flame man?"/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"All three looked at me in shock, then the boy and armor man started laughing and the military man looked angry./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""How dare you call me that! And you boys! Stop laughing!" he said. They kept laughing uncontrollably and the boy said, "I'm sorry Colonel, but that is just too funny! 'Snap Flame.' That's great! I'm calling you that from now on!"/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""You'd better not!" the military man said and snapped his fingers, causing flames to go at the boys. They jumped apart just before it hit them, yelling. I snickered. The military man turned on me and said, "You'll pay for that!"/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"He snapped and I dodged the flames. I could see him getting irritated and he yelled, "Why won't you just stay still?! Come with us and we can get this whole thing cleared up!"/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"I scoffed, "Like that would happened. They've somehow infiltrated the military, so they will somehow find a way to get me killed. I can't let that happen until I've rescued him."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"They looked at me I confusion. I sighed and said, "You wouldn't understand and it takes too long to explain. The only thing you need to know is that I'm not an enemy and that you can't trust anyone in the military. Now please, let me go in there and rescue him."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""I'm sorry, but we can't allow that. We have no idea if you're lying," the military man said, seeming to calm down./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""Well, I have no reason to," I said, a little irritated myself./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""We don't know if that's true either. The name's Colonel Roy Mustang, by the way," he said. That struck me. I knew that name. I gasped as I realized who he was. He was the Flame Alchemist! That explained the flames. I smirked and decided to mess with him./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""You're first name's Colonel? That's odd. What kind of parents do you have?" I said. The boy and armor man cracked up again and Mustang got irritated./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""That's my strongtitle/strong not my strongname/strong! My first name is Roy!" he said. I snickered. He was so much fun to mess with. But this talk was pointless. I decided to go for it./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""Well, this had been fun boys, but I think it's time I go," I said, then dashed away. I would have to come back later. There was no way I was getting in now without a fight./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""Hey, get back here!" Mustang yelled after me. I chuckled. Like heck I would! I expected to hear snapping but there was none. That meant he wanted to take me back alive. I heard footsteps and headed into the alleyways where I knew I would lose them. I went down the twists and turns. When I looked over my shoulder I saw that only Mustang was chasing me. Good. I turned around to see the boy and armor man cutting me off. I stopped running and looked around for a way out. There was none./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""This time we really got you!" the boy said. Crap, he was right. I could bring my wings out but I would probably be trapped before I could fly away. I scowled at the boy and said, "Come on, just let me get outta here. I already told you that I didn't do anything."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""And I already told you that all you had to do was come in and tell us your alibi," Mustang said behind me. He sounded much calmer now./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""Well what do you think they will do to me once they know I'm a chimera? They'll dissect me. I don't want that. Doesn't sound very fun," I said flatly as I turned to face him. Mustang looked shocked, then disturbed./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""You're right. They probably would do that. But if you aren't going to come in then at least tell me what you were doing there," he said./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""It's none of your business," I said./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""It is my business. Tell me and I can somehow make up a way to say that it wasn't you."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""No."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""Why you-! I'm trying to help!"/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""I don't need help from the military!"/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""Why not?!"/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""Because-!"/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"Before I could finish my sentence a familiar group of men in white coats came up behind Mustang. I stopped talking and starred at them. No, it couldn't be./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""What?" Mustang said, seeing my horrified expression. He turned around and stepped back in surprise./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""Thank you, men, for finding her for us. Please let us take care of the rest," one of them said. He stepped around Mustang and started walking towards me./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""Come on dear, lets go home," he said. I scoffed and said, "Yeah right! I'm not going back to that hellhole! And you made sure I didn't have a place to return to long ago, so don't even think about calling that place home!"/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"He chuckled and said, "You don't really have a choice in the matter."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"Then he sped up emfast/em and was suddenly in front of me./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""Now come with us quietly or you shall be greatly punished," he finished./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""What did you do to yourself?" I said./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""Isn't it obvious? I made myself better. Now I'm better than a mere human," he said with a creepy grin./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""You turned yourself into a chimera?!" I said in horror./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""Not just any chimera, but a cheetah chimera. Cheetah's are the fastest animals alive. They come from a far away place, past Xing. They are hard to find. I got quite lucky."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""How could you turn yourself into a monster?!"/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""How rude of you. You're one too."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""I already accepted that I'm a monster. But you, you knew what was happening and emwanted/em it. You people make me sick."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""Well, that doesn't matter because we're your masters. Now come with us quietly unless you want to get some harsh punishment later."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""First, tell me what happened to my brother."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""Oh, you mean the small boy with messy black hair and lime green eyes that was in the cage next to you?"/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""Yes, that's him."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""Lets see. I think I remember him. Oh yes! A few days after you left we got a new animal. It's called a hyena. It's from a place far beyond Xing too. In fact, it's around the same place that my cheetah was found. Well, we wanted to mix someone with it right away. We looked at our candidates and saw that your brother was the one that was most ready. Besides, we wanted to see what he would look like. So we mixed him with the hyena. He looked fantastic! Unfortunately, it was too much for his little body and he died. It was so sad. He was such a great specimen. Oh well, we can make another hyena chimera."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"(a/n: start listening to this song now- a style="color: #003399; border-bottom-style: dotted; border-bottom-color: #003399;" href=" watch?v=gnVkYjEbe8M%C2%A0" rel="nofollow" data-cke-saved-href=" watch?v=gnVkYjEbe8M " watch?v=gnVkYjEb.../a)All I could do was stand there. I hadn't thought they would make him one yet. He was so small and frail. I had thought that surly they wouldn't. But they had. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground. How could he be dead? My sweet little brother. He always was so kind and loved helping everyone. But they had killed him for their own sick reasons. I shook with rage. How dare they. They had no right to decide who lived and who died./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""Well, that certainly seemed to break your spirit. Why don't you come along and you can see his body?" the cheetah man said. He bent over me and I felt my rage growing and burning inside me. When I felt his hot breath on my head I surged up and gave him my hardest right hook to the face, knocking him unconscious./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""How could you?! Chris was a nice boy and you killed him! Now my whole family's dead because of you!" I said, tears starting to roll down my cheeks. I noticed that Mustang just stood there, unsure of what to do. The other men in white coats ran at me and I got ready to fight them./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""The whole time you guys never even bothered to learn our real names! You treated us like we weren't even human, like we were garbage!" I said as one of them grew little horns and bleated. He must be a goat chimera. He charged at me and I dodged, then punched him in the side. As he fell over and another person ran at me I said, "Our real names are Brenna and Christopher Vlasta!"/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"The man that was running at me grew orange and white fur with black stripes, then claws and fangs. I had at least heard about this creature before. He had been mixed with a tiger. He slashed at me and I jumped back. He left a big opening so I dashed forward and punched his nose. He roared in pain and held his nose. I drew a quick transmutation circle and used it to make a pillar come out of the floor and bash the tiger chimera in the stomach, shooting him into the air. He crashed into the ground a bit later and I was pretty sure he was unconscious. I knew that the breath had been knocked out of him at least. I turned to the last two and said, "I'll stop you, I swear on my parent's graves and my brother's body!"/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"They ran at me from two different sides. One grew brown fur and a long muzzle with a big nose on it. He also got big black claws. So he was mixed with a bear. I turned to the other and saw him grow tusks and get a piggish nose. Then he was mixed with a boar. Then went at me at the same time and I grinned. They were idiots. They knew science but had no idea how to fight. I, on the other hand, had been taught by my parents. Not only that I had been running/fighting the military for a bit now and had experience. There was no way they were beating me. When they got close I jumped up high. They couldn't stop in time and head-butted each other. I landed next to them and kicked them in the head./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""What makes you think you can decided who lives and dies?! I hate you people! I'll get rid of you all!" I said. When I looked around they were all unconscious. That had been too easy. Even novice troops would have done better. I panted as I felt my anger subside. I noticed that my cheeks were wet. I was crying. I couldn't help it. He was emgone/em. I felt my knees grow weak again. I went down on my knees and started sobbing. I punched the ground and said, "Why you?! It should have been me! I'm your older sister, I'm supposed to protect you! I should have never left you! It's all my fault! If only I'd been there, I could have done strongsomething/strong! Instead I ran away and left you to die! How stupid am I? I should have known. I should have known."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"I felt a hand on my back and I whirled to see the boy there. He looked at me with sympathy and... something else. Was that strongunderstanding/strong?! How would he know how this felt?! I felt my anger come back and I yelled, "You have no idea how it feels to be alone and a monster! At least after we found out that our parents died we had each other! I had to stay strong for Chris, but now I've got no one! Then to top it all off I'm a freak that's being hunted by the military! You still have your family and you're a normal human, so don't you dare think you could understand!"/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"He looked shocked and stepped away from me. I slammed both my fists on the ground and said, "I should have never gone, even if it meant I'd die! Why am I so dang useless!"/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"I started pounding the ground as I continued, "I swear, if I ever see anyone that dares to try to make human chimeras, I'll kill them!"/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"Then I stopped. I thought about it and said, "No, Chris wouldn't want that. He'd want me to stop them, but not kill them. He wouldn't want me to become more of a monster. I have to do what Chris would want. Yes, that will be my goal. I'll stop the making of chimeras and make the scientists pay for their crimes."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"I looked up and saw what a beautiful day it was, with the sun shining brightly./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"em(flashback)/em/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""emCome on Brenna!" Chris said and tugged on my arm./em/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""emSorry Chris, but I don't really feel like playing outside right now," I said to my 7 year old brother. I was 9 at the time. He pouted at me and said, "But it's a great day today! Just look outside!"/em/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"emI sighed but did. The sun was shining and there were a few lazy clouds floating by. I smiled. Just that beautiful view of our beautiful world was enough to make me playful. I turned and touched Chris saying, "Tag!" before I ran out the door, laughing./em/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""emHey, that's not fair!" I heard Chris yell as he chased me. I just said, "Then you better get revenge!"/em/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"em(flashback ends)/em/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"I gave a small smile. That had been a good day, back when we were still with our parents and we had been innocent. People were right when they said innocence is bliss. I felt more tears roll down my cheeks. I didn't try to stop them, though I doubted that I could even if I wanted to. I had thought I no longer had a reason to live. But I was wrong. Chris had given me another reason to live. I would take it. He would want me too./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""Chris would have loved today," I said, "Especially since we didn't see the sun for two years. He would have dragged me outside and begged me to play with him. We would play outside until lunch was ready. After that we'd draw, then go and play outside again. He loved the sun."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"I suddenly remember that there were other people there. I looked at Mustang. He was looking at me with shock and surprise. I bet he had no idea that this kind of stuff was happening right under the military's noses. I got up slowly on shaking feet. I no longer had a reason to be here, especially with the military looking for me and the Evil Mansion here. I turned around and saw the boy giving me the same expression as Mustang. I couldn't see the armor man's expression./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""What are your names?" I said. This took them by surprise and the boy stuttered, "I-i'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""And I'm Alphonse Elric, his younger brother," the armor man said. It was my turn to be surprised. He wasstrong huge/strong compared to his brother, yet he was younger?! Wow, that was a first./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""You're pretty big to be younger," I said. They freaked out and Alphonse said, "Oh, that's because I, uh, I had a big growth spurt!"/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""Yeah, that's it! He sure grew a lot!" Edward said. They were acting funny but I decided to ignore it for now. I looked at Edward more closely. He still had a kiddish face./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""How old are you anyways?" I asked him. He was suddenly angry and said, "I'm 15 almost 16! How old did you think I was?!"/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"This took me by surprise as well. He looked younger than that. And why was he mad? I only asked him how old he was... oh. I knew now. Chris had been like that too. Well then, I wouldn't call him short in any way. I smiled slightly as I remembered how sensitive he was about it./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""I thought you were 13. Must be your face. Makes you look younger," I said. He stopped being mad and looked at me in confusion./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""Um, is that the only reason you thought I was younger?" he said./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""What other reason were you thinking about?" I said./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""N-nothing!" he said. I knew it. He didn't like to be called short. I heard people shouting a little ways away. Looks like it was time to go. I started walking past the brothers when Mustang said, "S-stop!"/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"I turned to look at him. He looked confused./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""What happened?" he said./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""These men are the ones that turned me into a chimera, as well as countless others. The process is very dangerous. Both bodies have to accept each other, otherwise they both die. I'm sure they wanted me alive because I am the only bird chimera to have survived. Being turned into a chimera is a very painful process. It's also inhumane, kidnapping and altering people. This should be stopped. That's my ow goal, to stop the scientists that are turning people into chimeras. Don't worry, I won't kill them. I'll just leave them for the military to find, after I trap them that is. So please, let me go. I have to do this or I'll go crazy," I said. He hesitated./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""I'm not the person from the jewelery shop," I said. He hesitated for a moment more, then sighed and said, "Fine, go. I better not find out it was you though."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""It's not me, I can assure you of that," I said, then turned to the brothers, "You guys had best look after each other, or one day you might lose the other person. Trust me, you don't want to go through that."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"Then I walked past them and through the maze of alleyways. I wiped away my tears, but they came back. I tried again, but again I failed. I sighed and just let them fall. I knew I would burst into tears as soon as I got to a safe place, but for now I couldn't. There were too many dangers here. I sighed. Chris had been a good boy. I would make sure that no one would ever be turned into a chimera again. When I finally got out of the city I want a ways then sat beside a tree stump and /br /a/n: so, did you guys like the song? I thought it went along well with that part, don't you? the song is not mine. also, just out of curiosity, who is your fav. FMA character? Mine's Ed. I guess that's kinda obvious. though all the characters are good. Hiromu Arakawa is a genius!/p 


	4. Chapter 3: A Lead

p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"Chapter 3/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"A Leadbr /br /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"I was, of course, once again running. Seemed like I always was nowadays. I couldn't believe that it had already been 2 weeks since I found out about Chris. Still couldn't believe that he was actually gone. He was such a big part of my life. But I had to push forward and try to stop bad men like those scientists. Which brought me back to the present. I was running from the military. strongAgain/strong. I was starting to wonder if I could somehow sever their connection to the military. Was there someone that I could somehow get out of their high political position by making it known that they were turning people into chimeras? If so, who was the mastermind behind it? Ah, it was too hard to figure out right now. I ran between 2 buildings and stopped, holding my breath so they couldn't hear me. They ran right past. I waited for a bit then sighed in relief./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""Hey," someone said behind me said and I almost jumped out of my skin. I would have screamed, but I didn't want to alert the troops that I was here. I looked behind me and saw a kid, probably a street urchin./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""What?" I said, raising an eyebrow. The kid looked like he was hiding too. He looked around, to make sure no one was nearby, then said, "I heard you're looking for places where people go in and never comeback out. Or that if they do come back out, they are monsters."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"This shocked me. I had only told a few people 3 days ago that I was looking for that. I had asked them to spread the news, but I didn't expect it to get passed around so quickly. I nodded to him and he said, "I found a place like that."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""Take me to it," I said./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;""Not so fast. I heard that if I told you I would get paid," he said. I sighed. He was right. I pulled the last of my coins out of my pocket and gave them to him. He looked at them with glee and said, "Right this way!"/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"I followed him to a ran small, ran down house. I looked at him in confusion and he said, "This is it, I swear! I'm not tricking you for the money! I want to see people stop disappearing into there, but I'm too afraid to go down there and do something about it. I was also told that you wanted to stop them, so I looked for you. Please, do something about it."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"I nodded. I understood how he felt. He was afraid that he would be taken down there too. Frankly, I was afraid he would be taken down there as well. I didn't want him to become a chimera. I didn't want stronganyone/strong to become one. It was a horrible process and they didn't even have any say in it! He ran off and I went inside. It was completely abandoned. That's at least what it looked like, but you couldn't always trust your eyes, especially with these cruel scientists. I looked around until I found a trap door on the floor. I opened it and looked inside. There was a set of stairs going deep into the ground. This must be the place. I took a deep breath and started down the steps. The shadows engulfed me and I felt like I was walking into the belly of a monster. There was no light so I couldn't see anything. I had to trust my instincts instead, which had become very good since I became a raven chimera. Sometimes being a chimera really was a gift, though I would of course have preferred to be a normal human. I stopped when I was quite a ways down and put my hand out. I felt a wall right in front of my face. My instincts were already helping me. I felt around and found that the only way to go forward was to turn left. I did and a little later I saw a light ahead. I saw that there was a large room and that was where the light was coming from. I walked to it and peeked around the corner. I saw 2 people sitting at a table and drinking. There were cages with chimeras in them all around the room. Most of them were people. I wanted to strangle whoever had done this to them. At least where Chris and I had been we had had a little room to move around in our cages, but these chimeras could hardly move! It made me so angry! But I had to stay calm, otherwise the people would be alerted and sound the alarm. I stuck to the shadows and snuck up on the people. They were obviously standing guard, though they weren't doing a very good job. I was hiding in the shadows behind them now. I put my hands out behind their heads. They both saw the one behind the others head and yelled, jumping back into my hands. I grinned and slammed their heads together, knocking them out cold. I stepped from the shadows and said, "Idiots."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"Then I walked over to one of them and looked at his belt. Finding the keys, I walked to the nearest cage and opened it. The chimera inside cowered at the back of the cage./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif; font-size: 11pt;""Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you," I said. It slowly crept forward and stopped at the opening, looking up at me and saying, "Who are you?"/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif; font-size: 11pt;"I smiled at him and said, "A chimera that was lucky enough to escape. I'm here to help. Come on out."/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif; font-size: 11pt;"When he heard I was a chimera he was surprised. Now he completely trusted me so he came out. I moved on to the next cage and unlocked it. I didn't bother with waiting for this one to come out this time and moved on, opening all the cages. The chimeras came out and looked around in confusion. I realized they probably had no idea where to go, so I pointed back the way I had come and said, "Go straight that way until you reach stairs. Head up the stairs and you'll find yourself in an abandoned house. The front door is near the trap door. I've left all the doors open for you. Once you get out you'll be free to do as you please."/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif; font-size: 11pt;"They started going towards the exit and I finished setting the ones in this room free. Now to see if there were more. I quietly walked to the only other hallway and went down it, peeking into the rooms. They were all void of living things. Strange. As I kept going I had a feeling like I was getting closer to trouble. They must have heard the commotion and set up an ambush. All I could do was stay on my toes. I kept walking until I reached the end of the hallway. It was another big room with cages everywhere. There were chimeras in them. They weren't the only living things in that room though. I saw a group of scientists standing in a large empty space in the middle of the room. They just looked at me. They had been waiting for me. I knew that I wasn't going to get out of there, let alone get the chimeras out of there without a fight. I pulled off my jacket and set it on the ground. If I kept it on they could use it against me, though I shivered now. It seemed that I got cold easier now that I was a raven chimera. There were some down falls to being a chimera too. I walked up to them and one of them said, "You're not taking any more chimeras."/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif; font-size: 11pt;""I will be and there is no way I am letting you guys stop me," I said. He gritted his teeth and nodded to his companions. They ran at me, all changing into chimeras. I didn't bother to look for the kind of animal they were because it didn't really matter. They were chimeras and they were trying to stop me. That was all I needed to know. I dodged their attacks and hit them whenever I got the chance. They fell unconscious one by one, until there were no more. I looked to my last opponent, the one who seemed to be their leader. He looked very angry./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif; font-size: 11pt;""I will not let you take all of our hard work!" he said and grew a muzzle with large fangs and a big nose. He seemed to be a dog. He barked at me and that confirmed what he was. He charged me and I easily dodged. As he shot past me he tried to stop but had too much momentum and stumbled, falling over. I laughed at him and said, "This is why you guys lose to me and always will. You don't have battle experience. But since you guys sicced the military on me I've had plenty of training. So I guess I should be grateful for the military chasing me."/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif; font-size: 11pt;"He growled and started to get up. I casually walked over to him and grinned, saying, "Lights out."/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif; font-size: 11pt;"Then I kicked him in the head. Hard. He fell unconscious and I sighed. They were such idiots. They would never learn. They thought they were invincible because they were chimeras. That was their down fall. I went to the cages and started setting the chimeras free. Then I told them how to get out and they started leaving. I was halfway around the room when I saw a door. There were cages on each side of it, so I hadn't seen it before. I decided to check it out after I the others were out. I set the rest of the chimeras free, then came back to the door. I tried the doorknob. It was unlocked. I walked in, noticing that there was a white flag with a gold chimera on it above the desk. There was a desk with lots of paper and a lit lantern on it. I walked over to the desk and looked at the papers. They were all boring legal documents. Then something caught my eye. It was a picture. I picked up the stack of papers and looked at them. I gasped when I realized what they were. They were maps of where the rest of their bases were! I had to take them with me. I rolled them up and put them in my jacket's inner pocket. Then I noticed something shine in the light. I looked over and gasped. Could it be? I grabbed it and looked at it. It was a familiar looking gold music box. I opened the top and saw that there was a little room for small things with a mirror on the top part. I closed it and looked at its side. There was the key to wind it up. I looked for the thing that would confirm it. There it was, engraved on the front. The word VLASTA in capital letters. I held it close. It had been my mothers. I was glad I had found it. Now I had something to remember my family with. How had they gotten it? They had probably looked in my house for valuables before they left and found it. I could imagine them doing that. I put it with the maps and looked around a bit more. There was nothing else of importance. I left the room and walked back through the hallways. I reached the stairs and climbed them. I saw no chimeras and knew that they had all escaped. I left the trap door open for the military to find and walked to the front door. I cast a glance at the window and froze. There were a stronglot/strong of troops outside. How had they known I was here? Suddenly it occurred to me that a bunch of chimeras coming out of a building that was supposed to be empty might attract their attention. That was good. If I wasn't in the house. I took off my jacket and tied it around my waist, then walked out the front door./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif; font-size: 11pt;""Halt!" one of the men said. I did and heard murmurs of surprise. They hadn't known I was here./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif; font-size: 11pt;""You'll find the men responsible for making the chimeras down the trap door. Don't be fooled, they made themselves into chimeras," I said, then lifted my arms and started to grow my wings. They started to get scared and the one that had talked earlier said, "Stop it, or I'll shoot!"/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif; font-size: 11pt;"I ignored him and he said, "Stop it now! I will shoot!"/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif; font-size: 11pt;"I just kept growing my wings, which made him scared./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif; font-size: 11pt;""Stop it! You have to the count of three to stop! One, two, three!" he said. Right as he said three he fired and I went to the side. I felt the bullet go right past my face. I ran and they tried shooting me. With my raven part helping me go faster, there was no way they were going to catch me. My wings fully formed, so I jumped into the air and beat my wings, seeing the ground drop away. It was a good thing I wasn't afraid of heights. I flew away, leaving them to find the scientists. I smiled. Today had been a pretty successful day. I had maps of places to go to stop chimeras from being made and I had my mother's music box. I felt tears start to prick my eyes. I missed my family dearly. Now I at least wouldn't be able to forget them, though I doubted I would have before. I flew out of the city to look for a place to rest for the night./span/p 


	5. Chapter 4: Memories

p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif; font-size: 13pt;"Chapter 4/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif; font-size: 13pt;"Memories/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif; font-size: 11pt;"a/n: the chimera on the flag in the previous chapter looked like a normal chimera. you know, one that has a lion body and head, snake tail, and goat head./spanbr /br /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"I watched the grass blow in the wind. It had been a few days since I had found that first chimera place in Geob. I was now on a hill looking down at Awrobut. It was nice city, with lovely treeless, hilly land surrounding it. I took in a deep breath. I had always loved the country. It was so peaceful and quite, giving me plenty of time to think. But that meant I was thinking of my family. I felt tears start to form again. Ugh, would I never stop crying every time I thought of them? I held back the tears and took out my mother's music box. I wound it up and listened to the lovely tune. (this is the tune the music box plays- a style="color: #003399; border-bottom-style: dotted; border-bottom-color: #003399;" href=" watch?v=WsmkDMDdj60" rel="nofollow" data-cke-saved-href=" watch?v=WsmkDMDdj60" /watch?v=WsmkDMDdj60/a yes, I realize it's from kingdom hearts. I thought it fit for this music box though. I think it's a sad tune, but beautiful.) I just sat there, listening to it until it finished. I felt the tears flowing. They might as well fall. I just wanted to get them out then be do with crying. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I spun to see Edward there. I quickly wiped away my tears, hoping he hadn't seen them, and said, "Edward? What are you doing here?"/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"He smiled at me and said, "I was just around here and saw you. I decided to say hi. That's a lovely tune."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"So, he had heard the music box. I gave him a small smile and said, "Yea."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"He sat next to me and said, "I know how you feel."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"I huffed and said, "How?"/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"He looked down at Awrobut and said, "Because I've been through it before."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"I gasped and said with doubt, "How? You still have your brother."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"He sighed and said, "Well, you'd have to hear our story. And it's not a pretty one. Besides, we hardly know you, so I probably shouldn't tell you. I think I'll tell you anyways."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;""Why?"/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;""Because it might help."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;""Okay. If this involves Alphonse though, you should ask him first."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;""He would be okay with it."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;""Alright. I guess."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;""Al and I loved our mother. She was the nicest woman in Amestris. Our father had left us when we were young. I still remember it and hate him for it to this day. One day, Al and I went into the house and found our mother collapsed on the floor. We quickly went and got our friends, the Rockbells, and they got the doctor. The doctor checked on her but it was too late. She was ill and couldn't be saved. We were sad. A little while later, there was a storm and the river was flooding. A woman and her husband came along and helped us using alchemy. We were amazed. And we had also been researching some hard alchemy, but we didn't know enough from teaching it to ourselves. We weren't able to get any further. So we thought that she could become our teacher and we could finally finish our research. At first, she didn't want to. But she later decided she would. We had a hard test to see if we could make it first. When we passed she started teaching us. It was very hard, but eventually we had learned enough. We came went back home and finished our research. But we had no idea what we were getting ourselves into. Late one night we made the transmutation circle and put the ingredients into it. We were ready. Or at least we thought we were. We began and it was going fine. We were so excited. But then everything turned horribly wrong. A big eye appeared in the transmutation circle and black hands came out of it, grabbing us. We started to disappear. We reached for each other and when I had almost grabbed his hand I found myself suddenly I a white room. I looked around and saw a white man with shadows around him. He had no features, he was just white. He told me that he was God, the world, the universe, everyone, the truth, and me. I was really confused and still am. But I do understand some of those names now. A big door opened behind me and there was the eye and black hands again. They dragged me into the door and it closed. Tons of information went into my head and I felt like it was going to explode. Then I thought I saw my mom. I tried grabbing her but then I was outside the door again. I wanted to go back in and learn more but the white man said that I had learned all I could for the price I paid. I was confused until I felt something weird and looked down to see my lower left leg disappearing. Then I was back in our house. My leg hurt a lot and I was screaming in pain. I looked around for Al but could only see his clothes. I then looked for help from the thing we were trying to create. I wish I hadn't looked. That thing wasn't even stronghuman/strong. We had failed. I knew I had to do something for Al, so I dragged myself over to the wall and pulled down a suit of armor. I used my blood to make a symbol in it. Then I used alchemy to try to bring him back. He was all I had left. The price I paid for bringing him back was my right arm. It hurt like heck. I'm sure I screamed again, but I can't remember it. I'd lost a lot of blood. My vision was getting kind of hazy but I saw the armor start moving and heard Al's voice coming from it. He came over to me and I said that I was sorry that I could only get his soul back for my arm. Then I passed out. When I came to I was at the Rockbell's home and I had bandages. Al had carried me there. After that I just sat in a wheel chair for a while, with Al pushing me. Then two people from the military came to the house. They had seen our house and the transmutation circle and were angry. They were Mustang and his 2supnd/sup Lieutenant, Hawkeye. Mustang told me that if I wanted to get our bodies back I would be able to use the military's resources. But first I had to become a state alchemist. I was determined to do so. They left and I decided I wanted to get automail. I got both at the same time and decided I would be done in two years. It was painful but I got through it. Al and I started sparring again and I got back in shape. I also discovered that I could use alchemy just by clapping my hands together, just like our teacher. I then went to central and took the alchemy exams. I passed and earned the title Fullmetal, because of my automail limbs. Ever since Al and I have been looking for a way to get our bodies back. We heard about the Philosophers Stone and are looking for it. That's what we're doing now, though we do have to go on errands for the military sometimes."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"He sighed and I waited. I could tell that what he was going to say next was important./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;""We tried to do the impossible. We tried to bring back our mother through human transmutation. And for it Al lost his body and I lost my leg," he said. I gasped./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;""Human transmutation?! But that's illegal!" I said./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;""I know, but we didn't care. And please don't tell anyone else," he said./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;""Why would I do that?! You shared a ton with me! I would have to be horrible to do that."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;""I mostly meant the military. I could get demoted."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;""I'm definitely not telling them. I don't trust them anyways! Expect for you and Mustang."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;""Thanks."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"We both sat there, looking at the clouds for a bit while I mulled over what he had told me. His life was certainly a sad story. I felt kind of bad, knowing his story but him not knowing mine. Not that I had much of one, but still. I sighed and said, "Well, I suppose I should repay you."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;""There's no need," he said./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;""No, there is. I'm going to tell you my story. I'm telling you now though, it's not much of one."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;""That's fine. And seriously, you don't have to."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;""But I want to and I'm going to, okay?!"/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;""Alright, alright. Geez, no need to yell."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;""Then don't make me. Let's see, where do I begin? Ah, I think I know! It begins with the day we met strongthem/strong. Chris and I were walking back home from school. By the way, we were the only kids our parents ever had. Anyways, we were going home and Chris told me to wait. I asked him what it was and he thought he saw someone following us. We looked around for a bit but saw no one suspicious, so we continued. We lived in the outskirts so eventually we were on a little used road. No one else was there. Until people dressed in black jumped out of the shadows. We fought as hard as we could but it was no use. I was too weak to help myself let alone Chris. They cover our heads and mouths and took us to the place you and I met the second time. I call it Evil Mansion. Simple but fitting. We were put in cages and told that we would never be found. I told Chris that that wasn't true and that our parents would find us. 2 weeks later we found out that our parents had been killed by them so they wouldn't try to find us. They showed us the newspaper articles about us and our parents. I became determined to get Chris out of there. He was such a gentle kid that I knew he would break if he stayed in there. Everyone thought we were dead like our parents, so they didn't look for us. That was just what the evil scientists wanted. They monitored us for a long time, seeing how fast we could run, how far, how strong we were, things like that. They pushed us to our limits, then fed us 'enhanced' food and tested us again. It went like that for 2 years. I couldn't find a way out in all that time. They had a lot more people there and one by one they started to disappear. I knew that the same thing would happen to Chris and me if I didn't find a way out. Then my day came. They took me out and to the room all the others had gone. I figured that this had to be my chance to escape. But when I struggled to get away I couldn't. They put me in a transmutation circle next to a cage with a raven in it, then turned me into a raven chimera. It really hurt. When they had finished I hurt everywhere. They congratulated each other, then left to celebrate. I overheard them say I was the first bird chimera to survive. While they were gone I tried to move around. It hurt a lot but I could move. I started trying to get to Chris but someone heard me and came back. I had to move fast but I was so weak, so I promised myself that I would come back for Chris. There was a skylight in the chimera making room so I flew up and broke through it, flying out of the city. I couldn't fly long so once I got to the ground I rested for a few days to let myself heal after being fused with the raven. Then I had to make my way back to Evil Mansion. Along the way, I ran into the military. They tried to capture me, saying that there were some higher ups that wanted me. I knew right away why, so I didn't let them take me. I got away and had to take several detours, making it so it took me 2 weeks to get back. When I did get back and was finally going to rescue him there was a man that looked like me but with a mask on that robbed a jewelry store and shot people. I'm sure they set that up so I couldn't get to him. Or so they could capture me. Then I ran and you guys followed and I barely managed to escape. The next day I came back and tried again. Then you guys ambushed me. You know how it went from there until I walked away. After that I went looking for other chimera making places. I told the slums people that I was looking for places where people went in and never came back out. Or that if they did come back out they were monsters. I also told them I was willing to pay. They spread the news surprisingly fast and a few days later I got my first information. That's what all the ruckus was about in Geob. I set the chimeras free and left the scientists for the military to find. I also found my mother's music box there and took it back. Then I flew away to hid for a bit. That's why I'm here. I'm going to look for more chimera places tomorrow."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"He sat there for a bit just looking at me. I gave him a quizzical look and said, "What?"/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"He started laughing and I frowned, saying, "What's so funny?"/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"He said, "You thought it wasn't much of a story?! Geez Brenna, if that's not a story then I don't know what is!"/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"I was surprised. I said, "What about your story? It was definitely sadder."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"He finally calmed down and said, "Everyone has hard times. We shouldn't compete to see who had the saddest."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;""I wasn't trying to! Wait, how do you know my name?"/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;""Because you told us when we met the scientists in the street."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;""Oh. I had kinda forgotten that you guys were there."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;""Brenna, I need to tell you something."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;""What?"/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;""Well, after our second encounter, Mustang wanted to find out more. He did some research and discovered the files talking about you and your family. The weird thing is that they were hard to get to since someone higher up had made it so only a few people could look at them. Mustang is able to get into a lot of stuff he shouldn't though. He told Al and me that he saw your picture and it really was you, just younger. He also told us everything there was to know about that incident. Apparently it was one of many. There were a few blanks though, so now that I've heard your story everything has become clear."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;""You're not going to go blab my story now, are you?"/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;""No, of course not."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;""Good, otherwise you would regret it. Though I suppose you could tell Alphonse. It wasn't just your story but his too that you told me. It would be the least I could do."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;""Alright. What about Mustang?"/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;""Well…"/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"I heard footsteps and stopped talking, turning to see who was there. I sighed in relief to see that it was just Alphonse and Mustang. I stood up and Edward followed suit. When they got close enough I said, "Hi Alphonse, hi Colonel Snap Flame."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;""I already told you not to call me that!" Mustang said as the boys laughed. I smiled. He was too easy to tease./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;""I heard you looked me up. Putting your nose where it isn't wanted, eh? I'm okay with it though, just don't get caught. Anyways, you know that I didn't rob the jewelry shop now, right?" I said./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"Mustang sighed and said, "Yeah, I know now. No one with your background would do that kind of thing, especially a kid. Unless it made you go crazy. But I doubt that. You don't act insane."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;""Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment. Now, I should really be going," I said as I took my jacket off and tied it around my waist./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"I started making my wings and turned back to look at them, saying, "Try to stay out of trouble."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;""We should say the same to you," Mustang said. I grinned and said, "You know that won't help anything. Besides, I was dragged into the trouble. Nothing I could do about it and I'm not just going to sit by and let this keep happening."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;""I know, but it was worth a shot," Mustang said./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;""Wait, are you concerned for me?"/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;""No! It would just be better if you minded your own business. We can take care of the chimeras."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;""And the people who are making them will know ahead of time and move everything before you get there. What I'm doing is just about the only way they're going to be stopped."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;""But it's very dangerous."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;""So? I've been in dangerous situations before and came out alive. Besides, I know more about their places than you since I was in one for 2 years."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"My wings had fully formed so I walked to where the hill went to a steep incline and spread them. I turned back to Edward and, in answer to his last question before we were interrupted, said, "You can tell him."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: justify;"Then I took off into the sky, relishing the feeling of the wind in my face. This was a nice part of being a chimera. I shook my head. No time for that now. I remembered the next town the maps had indicated and headed in that /br /a/n: I love teasing Mustang like that. totally started it on accident but it was perfect! I was just looking for something that she could call him until she learned his name. turned out well though. anyways, I am going to be trying to get into a routine of updating my stories so hopefully people won't have to wait for chapters for forever. also, the idea for this chapter came from Bloodfang is Scourge on Quotev./p 


End file.
